


葬

by InnocentDays, Lies_Unfurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean失声, M/M, S12E23后续, sam视角, 剧透12季, 哭泣, 心痛的Dean, 悲伤/哀悼, 情感受伤的Dean, 暗恋, 温柔的Sam, 饮酒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl
Summary: 12x23后续。Dean深深地哀悼，Sam试着让一切回到正轨。





	葬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shroud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948422) by [Lies_Unfurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl). 



> 译者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

“我照看Cas。你去屋里看看情况，然后把房子烧掉。”

这是Dean跟Sam吩咐的第一件事，在Cas……好吧，在发生一切之后。

过了一会儿，当Sam跌跌撞撞地冲出房子，满脑子想的都是告诉Dean他看到了什么：已经安详离世的Kelly；地板上的诡异脚印；一个不是孩子的孩子；一双野性阴郁的金色眼睛。

Jack朝他眨了眨眼，接着就不见了。

但是当Sam看到Dean还守在原地，一步也没有动过时，话语消失在嘴边。他无力地跪倒在Cas的尸体旁边，手指追踪着地上翅膀轮廓的灰烬。

Sam从未想过Cas的翅膀是那么的脆弱，只有零星的几片羽毛，骨骼干瘪残缺。他不知道Cas的翅膀是不是受伤了，为什么他和Dean从来没问过他一句“你的翅膀还好么，Cas？”

他对Dean点点头，表示他已经完成了任务。是的。解决问题。这就是他们一直以来都在做的事情。大局为重，即使是现在也不能松懈。

于是Sam大步跑向黑斑羚，打开后备箱，搬出几罐他们总是带着的火机油，并给Dean剩了一些。

他把油泼在各个房间里，然后从房子里跑出来。他以为他会看到Dean已经垒好了火葬Cas需要的柴堆，但是后院什么都没有。Dean不再那里。Cas也消失了。

Sam皱了皱眉，朝黑斑羚的方向走去。走到半路时，他不得不停下脚步，喘一口气。他的喉咙勒得那么紧，几乎令他窒息。悲伤铺天盖地地将他包裹，他不知道他的身体机能还能不能维持下去。

黑斑羚后座的车门是敞开着的，Dean跪在门口。Sam勉强靠近，看到Dean将前额埋在Cas冰冷的手心里。

他扔掉后备箱中的几加仑火机油，来到Dean身边。Dean没有任何迹象证明他听见了他的话，或者他能感觉到Sam抓住他的肩膀，真是一个可笑的不合时宜的安慰。

“我们要把他埋在地堡。”Dean嗓音嘶哑地说，“这样当我们复活他的时候，他能认出自己在哪里。”

Sam点了点头。“是啊，当然。”

他看到Cas躺在一张大帆布上。这是他们存在后备箱里的，留着处理像这样的情况。Dean站起来，仔仔细细地，甚至是含情脉脉地折起了帆布，裹住Cas的尸体。他把边缘叠进座位，一只手扶平上面的褶皱。

“你想让我开车吗？”Sam提议道。

Dean摇摇头，用手背擦了一下眼睛。“不，谢了。我，呃，我不能只是坐在那里，什么事都不做。”

现在他们两个人的状态都不适合开车，更不用说他们之前来这里时已经开了很久。

但是Sam什么都没说。

他们朝着太阳升起的东方开去，那幢湖边的小木屋在身后燃烧。看起来今天是个美好的五月，天空被朝阳映成淡红和橙黄色。然而Sam喉咙的勒紧感已经转移进了他的胃里，让他想要呕吐，但他没东西可吐。总之，这个早晨没有任何能被称之为美好的理由。

本来应该花上二十四个小时才能开回地堡，但是以Dean的车速和他们休息的次数（只有一次，就是午后简短地将车停靠在森林旁边的路上，两人方便了一下）来看，他们在午夜前就赶回了地堡也并不奇怪。

当Sam下车时，后背僵硬疼痛，让他抽了抽嘴角。他已经很久没有体验过这样严重的酸痛或是疲惫了。刚才他在路上稍微睡了几次，没一会儿就清醒过来。他睡不着，每次醒来时都想起，发生的那些事都是真的。

不过，无论他的身体如何对他尖叫，让他休息，洗澡，他还是接过了Dean从后备箱中拿出的铁铲。

两人开始一言不发地挖土，就在地堡入口的右侧。这里很温暖，周围有蟋蟀的叫声。他们听见某种动物在远方嚎叫，也许是一头郊狼，或者狐狸。

在Sam的一生中，他已经挖掘过无数个坟坑，为解决一个不安分的灵魂。现在他应该感觉到一切都该死的 _正常_ 。

除了这次他们没有挖足六英尺深。

Sam猜测他们挖了四英尺。当Dean宣布停下时，大约到了四英尺半。

“可以了。我们不用继续挖下去了。”Dean擦拭着眼皮，他的脸上抹着几道灰尘。“当你从坟里爬出来的时候——六英尺真的太深了。对我来说就是这样。我们甚至不用把他放进棺材里。”

这番话有些漫无边际，但是Sam听懂了，他对Dean点点头。

Dean从后座搬出Cas的尸体。在他缓慢而从容的动作中，有些恭敬的意味。他让Cas躺在墓旁的地上，掀起包着他的帆布。

“帮我脱掉他的风衣。我想、我想修补那个破口。我想给他缝好。”

Sam再次点头。他抬起Cas的躯干，帮Dean脱下风衣。破口处只有一点点血迹。天使死的时候不怎么流血，对吗？只会发出刺眼的白光。

脱完之后，他们把Cas放回帆布上面。Dean依依不舍地摸了摸他的脸。

“你想跟他单独待一会儿吗？”Sam小心地问。

“不用了。我没事。”

这是假话。

Dean再次用帆布包裹好尸体。当包到Cas的脸时，他犹豫了，低低地垂下头，肩膀不断颤抖。Sam只好在一旁等待。

是Dean把Cas抱进挖好的墓穴。他没有提出让Sam帮忙，Sam便止步了。此时此刻他不该插手，他知道这一点，不管Cas对他来说有多重要。

他们花了太长而又不太长的时间给坑里填土。填到一半的时候，Sam的视野模糊了，一半是因为疲惫，一半是因为眼泪。他机械地继续铲土，直到他甚至感觉不到铁铲的木手柄在火辣辣地摩擦手掌。

填完土之后，Dean从地上拾起风衣。他们摇摇晃晃地走进地堡，像是两个孤魂野鬼。Sam无比渴望休息，但是他在路过厨房时看到Dean把风衣搭在一把椅子上，打开橱柜拿出两个小酒杯和一瓶威士忌，倒了两杯酒。Dean没问他想不想喝酒（他真的不想喝），自己举起一杯。

“敬Fergus Macleod。你是个该下地狱的浑蛋，但你最后真是好样的。”

Dean有些太过用力地将两个酒杯碰了碰，喝了一杯，另一杯洒在地上。Sam能看到他的动作有多急躁。

Dean再次倒满威士忌，举起一只酒杯。当他念叨着“敬C——敬Cas——”时，身体突然下跌。Sam及时扶住了他，让他安全地落到地上。

Dean推开了Sam，勉强站起来，然后又蹒跚着倒下了。他终于崩溃地痛哭出声，介于抽泣和嘶吼之间，哭声像是来自一只受伤的野兽。Sam伸手把他拉了过来，抱住他的肩膀。

“我从来没有告诉他，从来没有！我从来没有——从来没有——”Dean像着了魔似的不断重复这一句。

“他都知道。”Sam轻声安慰，摇晃着Dean，但是Dean好像不知道他的存在。他从未见过Dean如此失控，只是哭了又哭，眼泪止不住地流。

他怎么也想不到，这是在接下来的一个月里他最后一次听见Dean的声音。

当Dean终于安静下来（身体仍在颤抖，眼泪肆意流淌在他满是尘土和汗水的脸上），Sam把他从地上搀起，一只手紧紧扶着他，另一只手抓起椅子上的风衣。Dean从他手中接过衣服，珍爱地抱在胸前，仿佛这件皱巴巴的风衣能给他带来莫大的安全感。

他们都从长久的车程中感到难受，迫切地需要进食。但是Sam强撑着把Dean送回他的房间，让他坐在床上，脱下他的靴子。

“你想让我陪你待一会儿吗？”Sam问道。他试着读懂Dean脸上的表情，但他什么也看不出来，只有无尽的哀痛。

Dean摇摇头，翻身躺在床上，背对着Sam，把脸埋进风衣里。

过去的四十八个小时对他们来说很难熬，Sam不放心从他身边走开。不过他最后还是走了，他知道如果他把Dean当成一个孩子照顾，Dean会有多愤怒。

当Sam躺在自己的枕头上，他几乎马上就睡着了。

 

✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲

 

第二天下午三点，Sam去找Dean。他刚从一个深度睡眠中醒来，洗了这辈子最长的一次澡。根据他对Dean的了解，他带上了一杯水和一瓶阿司匹林。

当他看到Dean卧室的地板上有一瓶威士忌时，他很失望，但是没有惊讶。这瓶酒之前不在这里，现在里面只剩下半瓶。他没办法知道在Dean喝之前里面有多少酒，但是他能猜到。

如果不是因为房间里多了这瓶酒，他会认为Dean从昨晚到现在都没动过。他仍然以Sam离开时的姿势躺在床上，仍然背对着他。Sam只能看到他身下压着一角土黄色的布料。

“Dean。”

对方没有回应，但是Sam通过呼吸声知道他是醒着的。“Dean。”

他坐在床头，轻轻晃了晃Dean的肩膀。Dean抬起脖子，睁开一只肿胀的眼睛，眼角有干涸的泪迹。

“给你。”他把药瓶递过去，另一只手里拿着水杯。

Dean盯了药一会儿，然后缓慢移动，关节像是生锈的齿轮。他从床上坐起来，接过药和水。咽下药片之后，他再次躺下了。

Sam抓住他的肩膀。“我知道我们的作息时间总是很不规律，但现在是下午。你已经三天没吃东西了，距离上一次洗澡的时间更久。拜托了，老兄，起来洗个澡。我给你把床铺好，你回来再睡。”

Dean充耳不闻，甚至将自己蜷缩起来。

Sam叹了口气，低头看了哥哥一会儿，小心地权衡利弊。现在他不该用Cas的事刺激Dean——但他知道Dean有多需要食物，后背肌肉有多疼痛，来自持续战斗，开车，和挖掘坟墓。他记得Jess去世时，Dean是如何小心且持之以恒地照顾他，催促他吃饭，起床，工作。当时他一心想给Jess报仇，这成了他振作起来的动力。但是Dean没有这些。至少在他们这个世界里，他甚至没有一个给Cas报仇的目标。

“他把你治好了。”Sam终于平静地说出来了，想起他们在小木屋里时Cas一看到Dean身上有伤就把两只手指放在他的额头上，“他不会想看到你这样折磨自己。”

Dean仍然一动不动。Sam紧绷起来，准备保护自己。如果Dean突然跳起来攻击他，他也不惊讶。因为他刚刚说的这句话，正好击中了Dean心中最痛的地方。

没想到Dean却默默坐了起来，小心翼翼地离开风衣。他张了张嘴，像是想要说话，然后停下了，用手摸了摸喉咙。他用一双充血的眼睛看着Sam，眼神很绝望。Sam明白了。

“没关系，你不用讲话。”他伸出一只手。

Dean没有任何抗议地接受了，让Sam带他走进浴室。

Sam来到厨房，洗好Dean丢下的酒杯，又做了一些三明治。食物快吃光了，他要不得不面对外面的现实世界，比他真正希望的更早。

Dean在大概半个小时之后回来了。他看上去仍然很糟糕，憔悴不堪，像是刚刚哭过（也许他真的哭了）。尽管Sam知道一个人不可能在短短几天内变化太大，但是Dean看起来瘦了一大圈，睡裤和运动衫松松垮垮地挂在身上。

“给。”Sam推过去一盘Dean爱吃的食物。

Dean努力吃下去了一半，Sam很高兴，真的。然后Dean站起来，拖着脚步走回房间。

 

✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲

 

不知从什么时候起，地堡不再有基地的感觉，感觉更像是一个家。Sam注意到这一点，是因为现在的地堡显然缺少了安全感。尽管他们已经清理掉了Ketch的尸体，Bevell夫人的尸体，和之前死在这里的所有英国记录者，但这里的每个角落都提醒着他，地堡曾被外人入侵过。

Sam发现自己养成了经常用手指穿过书柜或桌子下面，检查有没有漏掉的窃听器的习惯。

一切都变了，不只是因为不再安全。

日子在沉默中一天天地度过。Dean彻底失声了，只能用短信的方式跟Sam沟通。但是没关系，没什么不方便，真的，因为他们基本无话可说。

兄弟俩通常会把很多时间花在查找资料上，想在书里找到一条能把人带到另一个世界的咒语，去救出他们被困的母亲。以及如何复活一个死去的天使。

一个星期之后，他们一无所获。Sam扩大了查找范围，试着找到任何跟天使的死亡有关的资料——比方说，他们死后会去哪里。

后来Dean花了大量时间浏览网页。Sam推测他大概想追踪到Jack的行踪，但是并没有找到什么有用的情报。有次他发现Dean只是呆呆地盯着黑色的屏保，眼神空洞。他没有跟Dean提起这件事，只是加倍努力地让Dean回到正轨。

在外出猎魔时，Dean不肯再假扮成FBI去询问受害者，只有战斗时才有些精神。但是他眼神很迟钝，动作机械生硬。

Dean越来越瘦了，这不是Sam的错觉。如果Sam一天能让Dean吃两顿饭，那么可以看成一个胜利。

Sam接管了补充物资的活儿，还有买酒（因为，尽管他不想让Dean喝酒，但他知道Dean清醒的时候甚至无法处理任何事。如果他去买酒的话，至少他能保证Dean不会喝到最伤胃的劣质酒）。他还得回复那些想把案子移交过来的猎人，或者询问他们最近是否见过一个拿非利人，然而答案永远是“没有”。

有天Sam突然意识到，他们的生活那么空洞。认识的人一个个离去，只剩下他和Dean。过去他能听见母亲的敲门，Crowley飞进房间，或者Castiel开着那辆蹩脚车过来。现在却……什么也没有了。他们没有任何期盼，只是行尸走肉般地坚守在这个世上，无牵无挂。

Sam感到愤怒。他大发雷霆。为什么他和Dean付出了那么多却什么也没有得到。他们失去了家人，失去了朋友，甚至失去了敌人。他对Chuck祈祷，没有回应。从另一方面，这在他的意料之内。

Sam恢复了他的晨跑。跑步解决不了他的问题，但是能用双脚重击泥土和燃烧肺部来消耗一部分怒火。如果跑步不会让事情变得更好，也至少不会变得更糟。

这天清晨，Sam在日出时开始跑步。他绕着地堡差不多跑了一圈，突然被躺在地上的Dean绊倒了。

“见鬼。抱歉，我——”

Sam的话消失了，看到Dean笔直地爬起来，将风衣搂在胸前。Sam用疲惫的大脑缓慢分析Dean在做什么。

“你睡在外面吗？”他脱口而出。

Dean移开视线，用手拍掉风衣上的尘土，仿佛这是一个回答。

Sam知道自己猜对了。“好吧。我的意思是，现在天气很暖和，睡在外面也没问题。我只是……有点儿惊讶。”

Dean没有回应，至少没有Sam预期的回应。

Sam蹲下来，试着不去想Cas就躺在他们脚下不超过五英寸的地方。“没关系。如果这让你感觉离他更近，你就睡在这里吧。不管对你有没有帮助……随便，你做什么都好。”

Dean仍然不肯直视他的眼睛。他想知道这是不是Dean第一次睡在外面。但他的直觉是，今天只是他第一次发现罢了。

“我要去跑步了。你想换上运动鞋，跟我一起跑吗？”

Dean终于看了弟弟一眼。他迟疑片刻，搜索着Sam的脸，像是寻找一些Sam是否在哄骗他的线索。

Sam耐心等待。

终于，Dean点点头，站了起来。他瞥了一眼地堡大门，对Sam扬起眉毛—— _大概是让他等他一分钟？_

Sam同意了。

当Dean的身影进入大门之后，Sam跪下来，用手掌按着Cas坟前的泥土。“谢了。”他喃喃低语，尽管不知道自己在对谁说话。

这时，一阵初夏的微风在林间轻轻叹息。

 

✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲

 

从那之后，Dean的情况慢慢变好了。

虽然不是太多，但仍然在逐渐好转。

大多数的早晨，Sam发现Dean睡在外面，抱着或者盖着Cas的风衣。大多数的早晨，Sam会叫醒他，问他要不要一起跑步。大多数的早晨，Dean会同意。

自从Cas去世之后，Dean就把自己藏进一只坚硬的茧里。Sam很有毅力地一点点凿开了它。他让Dean给Jody，Claire（当然，她已经知道了一切，Sam给她打过电话。其实本来Dean想打，但是他仍然失声。Claire应该亲耳听到她的代理父亲的死讯，于是Sam代劳了）发信息。很多夜晚，他们坐在一起看电视。不交谈。但是没关系。

一个月后的一天，Sam去了威奇托市，从Garth介绍的一位古书收藏家那里买下一本跨维度传送的魔法书。这天下午的晚些时候，他回到地堡，发现Dean正在厨房准备晚餐。

Sam几乎喜极而泣，震惊和喜悦冲击着他的心脏。但他担心太过激动会让Dean回忆起那些悲伤的事。他不能冒险让Dean想起过去。

“闻起来真香啊。”他若无其事地说道，没有在厨房门口停下脚步，而是直接去图书馆放好刚买回来的书。他迅速离开Dean的视野，在微笑变成狂喜之前。

而真正的突破性进展在一个星期之后。

那是一个星期二，休息日（Sam拒绝在周日休息，沉溺在不服从Chuck定下的规矩也能平安无事的叛逆中）。Sam比平常起得晚了一些。他游荡到厨房，发现咖啡已经煮好了，但是Dean不在这里。

也不在图书馆，车库，或他的卧室。

Sam皱眉。现在已经超过上午十点了，Dean不应该还睡在外面，太阳会把他唤醒。并且不管怎么说，他都给Sam煮好了咖啡。

Sam去查看外面，只是为了以防万一。当他打开地堡大门时，整个人愣住了。这一次，他的脸上没有藏起他的欣慰和快乐。

他看到Dean手里握着花匠铲，跪在地上摆弄一株紫花植物。Cas的坟墓周围曾经长满青草，现在已经被清除干净了，并且栽种上了各种各样的花草。另外，还有一些种子撒在坟墓正上方的泥土里。

Dean抬头看了Sam一眼。从他脸上的汗水和晒红的鼻翼判断，他已经在这里忙活了好一阵子。Sam想帮忙，但他左看右看，没发现任何还没种下去的花草。

“早。”Dean的嗓音粗糙沙哑。

Sam震惊地几乎摔掉了咖啡杯——Dean终于能说话了。

“早。”他离开大门，来到Dean身边，用好奇且镇定的语气问道，“这些是什么花？”

“这是紫锥花。”Dean指了指一丛长着蓬松花冠的紫色小花，“这是秋麒麟草。那些小小的花骨朵是紫苑花。”他指出一些看起来十分精巧的植物，比起花朵，它们更像是花蓓。“剩下的是薰衣草。噢，这些都是我在花店里买的。我特意挑了最容易吸引蜜蜂的品种。”他顿了顿，“我想他会喜欢。”他的语气里不由自主地带上了许多憧憬。

Sam点点头。“是的，Cas看到一定会很高兴。”

他们在外面坐了一小会儿。即使现在Dean能说话了，他们也没有交谈。

远处的鸟儿在欢快地歌唱。一阵轻柔的风拂过，花朵在风中微微摇曳。

“太阳太烈了，你会被晒伤。”Sam终于说，“我们进去吧，吃些早餐。”

他从地上起身，朝Dean伸出一只手。Dean抓住他的手站了起来，两人并肩返回地堡。

 

✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲ ✲

 

当Cas在一个月之后回来时，他看到了遍地繁花。

 

 

**<** **全文完** **>**


End file.
